Casey Jones
by 8812epic
Summary: This is a story about Casey Jones and how he came to New York city. I loved the episode "The good, the bad and Casey Jones." So i wrote this. Please read and review. this is my second fanficion and I'm 13. pointers are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one  
The move

When Casey was very young, his dad got a job in New York city. "Do we really have to move?" Casey asked in a whiney voice. "Yes, we do have to move." his mom, Jane, said. "Why?" Casey asked. "Because, your dad has a new job." Jane said. "Can't he go work in New York, and we stay here?" Casey asked. "No. now no more questions." Jane said.

The very next week, the moving truck came. Casey had to pack all his Hockey and baseball gear and put it in the truck. All his friends came to say goodbye. And with the last goodbye Casey and his mom and dad got into there car and drove away.

After a few hours of looking back through the rear window, Casey fell asleep. Before he new it, they were in New York city at their new apartment. The guys from the moving company carried the boxes inside and set them on the floor. Then they brought the furniture in and put it where Jane thought fit. Casey and Jim, Casey's dad, unpacked and Casey put all his stuff in his new room and went to help his mom and dad unpack their stuff. After they got it all unpacked, they went to the park so Casey could meet some new friends. At the park, Casey met a kid named Luke who also played hockey and baseball. Their parents exchanged phone numbers. After Casey and Luke got tired, they went home. Maybe New York isn't so bad after all.


	2. The first day of school

Chapter two  
First day of school

The next day, school started. "Casey, time for school" Jane said. "Five more minutes mom" Casey said half asleep. Then Jim started to cook bacon. When Casey heard the bacon hit the hot pan, he jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. "So, you finally woke up." Jim said. "yeah, why?" Casey asked. "well, it's time for school" Jim said. "Oh, I shouldn't have gotten out of bed." "Well if you want to keep playing hockey, you will go to school." Jane said. "Ok, I'll go to school."

That day, at school Casey saw Luke, in math class. "Hey, Luke!" Casey said. "hey, Casey." Luke said. Then the teacher came in and they had to be quiet. At recess Luke introduced Casey to his friends, Jack, Tom and Nash. They were all playing basketball, when a couple of older kids came over to them and took their ball. "Hey! Give it back!" Casey said. "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it." The biggest kid said in a mocking tone. Then Casey punched the oldest and biggest kid in the group, square in the nose. After the kid ran away crying, Casey said, "Well that should teach him." Then Casey's teacher then came at a good rate of speed with the older kid at her side. He had a paper towel stuck up his nose to try and stop the bleeding. "Casey Jones!" Casey's teacher, Miss Thomson, said


	3. The principal's office

chapter three  
the Principal's office

"What did you do?!" Miss Thomson asked Casey. "I defended my friends and myself, that's all" Casey said. "He's lying!" the older boy said. "No, I'm not!" Casey said. "Ok, both of you to the principal's office now!" Miss Thomson said.

At the principal's office, Casey waited for his mom to come pick him up. When she got to the school, Casey was still in the principal's office. "What happened?" Jane asked. "Well, your son punched Jake Smith." The Principal said. "Oh, I am so sorry for the trouble he caused." Jane said. "I promise this won't happen again." With that, they left the school.

In the car, Casey sat quietly in the back seat while his mom lectured him about getting into fights.

At the apartment, Casey ran to his room, and lied in his bed until his dad came home. He could hear his mom and dad talking out in the living room. "How was your day? Where's Casey?" Jim asked. "Well, Casey is in his room. I had to go pick him up early from school today." Jane said. "What happened?" Jim asked. "Casey punched Jake Smith today and was sent to the principal's office" Jane said. "I'll go talk to him" Jim said. When he walked into Casey's room, Casey was sitting on his bed. "So, I hear you got into a fight today." Jim said. "Yeah, I did. But the kid took the basketball that my friends and I were playing with." Casey said. "And does that make it right?" Jim asked. "No." Casey said. "So, how big was the kid?" Jim asked. Casey stood on his bed, and put his hand by his hip, "about this tall." Casey said. "Wow and you beat him in a fight?" Jim said "yep" said Casey.


	4. The hero of the school

Chapter four  
The hero of the school

That night, Casey had hockey practice. Luke was on the same team and so was Nash and Tom! The couch, Mr. Denver, went over the rules, and handed out hockey sticks to the kids who didn't have any. Then he told them to go get there skates on.

After practice, Casey's mom and dad, invited Luke and his family to come over for dinner.

Luke and Casey went and played video games in Casey's room until dinner time. After dinner Casey and Luke went back to their game, while their parents talked in the living room. Then Luke had to go home, they said their goodbyes and Luke's family left.

The next morning, Jane came into Casey's room and woke him up. After he ate breakfast he got on the bus.

At school Casey saw Jake Smith. Jake hid his face and walked in the other direction. Casey smiled with pleasure, ha, he's scared of me. Casey thought. Then the bell rang. As Casey walked in to class, Nash and Luke, caught up to him and told him, that the whole school was talking about him. "Really? What did I do?" Asked Casey. "you stood up to Jake, he's not a bully anymore." Said Nash.


	5. The Game

Chapter Five The Game That night, at hockey practice, Mr. Denver announced that there would be a game in one week. As soon as Mr. Denver told them they could go and get their gear and skates on, Casey and Luke ran to the locker room and put their skates and padding on, and ran as fast as they could to get on the ice. Casey, Luke, Tom, and Nash all started shooting hockey pucks at the goal. Luke got four pucks in the goal right off the bat. Casey missed the goal once then got five pucks in. Tom got three pucks in the goal and missed twice. Nash got four pucks in and missed once. After practice, "Casey," Mr. Denver said proudly, "that was some good skating today. How long have you been skating?" "About four years." Casey told Mr. Denver. "So you've been skating since you were about six, right?" Mr. Denver asked, "Yep." Casey said with pride. "Well that means you should help us win this game." Mr. Denver said in a teasing sort of way. "I'll do my best!" Casey told Mr. Denver. "That's all I ask." Mr. Denver said. At home, Casey told his mom and dad what Mr. Denver had said. After dinner, Casey watched TV in his room until he fell asleep The night of the game at the ice rink, "Ready Casey?" Luke asked. "You bet!" Casey almost yelled. "You ready?" Casey asked. "Yep!" Luke said. Then the buzzer sounded, it was time for the game to start. Casey got the puck right off the bat, and he shot it past the goalie into the goal. Score! One hour later, the end of the game buzzer went off, Casey looked at the scoreboard, Casey's team had won! 


End file.
